the great war
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: set 1 year after the stick of truth. When King Kyle Must once again go to war, against The Evil Wizard Eric Cartman witch side will win and witch will fall?" Rated M For Language Violence and Sex scene's. Kybecca, Stendy and Douchebag x Annie Hope you enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY THE GREAT WAR IT'S A KYBECCA FIC SET 1 YEAR AFTER STICK OF TRUTH SO HERE IS CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was a warm night in Larnion AKA Kyle's back yard. When King Kyle was in his tree house with his queen Rebecca; "My King and Queen! A message from the human faction" said Stan, Bowing to his king and queen, before handing Kyle the message; "Ah Thank you Stan" said Kyle to his head ranger, As Stan bowed before leaving.

 **King Kyle this is the wizard king, And hereby declare war ON YOU AND YOUR STUPID ELVES AND THAT BITCH QUEEN OF YOURS!"** Cartman's note made Kyle's fingers and hands tremble and his teeth clench in anger, about what that fat fuck had said not about him and his warriors; but about his beautiful queen. "Kyle stopped trembling when he felt Rebecca wrap her arms around him from behind, Before kissing his cheek; "Don't worry yourself Tomorrow you take your warriors. And defeat Cartman. But you may fall in battle, so this could be our last night together. I intend to take advantage of that" said Rebecca seductively, before kissing him passionately, Kyle kissed her back. Rebecca unbuckled Kyle's belt then removed his robe and then the shirt he wore, then she removed his pants and boxers, Exposing his rock hard cock pree cum leaked out of his pink circumcised tip. Kyle removed Rebecca's night robe Reviling her tits and pussy, "My My no underwear what a naughty queen you are" said Kyle, teasingly; "And I'm about to get even naughtier" replied Rebecca.

Kneeling down, then engulfing his Cock, already tasting his pree cum; Rebecca deep throated it. "MMM Becky my beautiful queen" moaned Kyle using the nickname he gave her. "Becky I'm going to shoot ahhh!" Kyle moaned shooting loads of jizz into Rebecca's mouth; Rebecca swallowed it all up and licked all of the remaining cum off his cock. Kyle lay Rebecca back on his been bag throne, Before spreading her legs apart; before shoving his face right in. Flicking his tongue on her clit; "OH Kyle Stop!" said Rebecca, "What's wrong My queen?" Asked Kyle, "I need your cock in my pussy, fuck me Right now and help me give you an heir" Demanded Rebecca. "With pleasure my Queen" replied Kyle.

Shoving his now rock hard dick into her pussy, "AHHHH!" Moaned Rebecca as her King thrusted in and out of her hard and fast, Kyle's hot breath on Rebecca's body made her shudder in pleasure, As he groped and kissed her soft breasts and perky nipples. Kyle's thrusts started becoming more slow and Gentle, As he took one of Rebecca's nipple into his mouth; and licked it "Oh god Kyle fuck me fuck me moaned Rebecca. 

1 HOUR LATER

"Rebecca I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last AHHHH!" moaned Kyle cumming in her pussy and sending loads of jizz into her womb. "Oh Thank you Kyle that was so good i love you so much" said Rebecca, "I love you too Rebecca" replied Kyle "Promise me one thing about tomorrow" said Rebecca, "what's that?" asked Kyle; "Promise that not only fight bravely but promise you'll come back to me safely" replied Rebecca. "I promise Becky I promise" said Kyle as they fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 the first battle

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE GREAT WAR IT'S SET WHEN THE HUMAN'S AND ELVES MEET TO DISCUSS THE TERMS OF BATTLE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Kyle woke up to Rebecca's arm around him. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, "My king And queen!" said Stan from behind the door; "Enter" replied Kyle, As Stan entered; "My King-Sh the Queen doesn't like being woken up wake her up and she'll kill not only you but she'll kill me too well not literally but yea" Kyle interrupted. "Okay I've managed to get other factions to join us, such as the Star trek Pirates The kids who play Harry potter the kindergartners goth kids and the girls, that's six factions; with us witch gives us an extra 1000 troops giving us 1500 troops My Lord" said Stan. "Excellent!" replied Kyle accidently waking up Rebecca; "God Can you two keep your fucking voices down?"demanded Rebecca, "Sorry your majesty" replied Stan, "Sorry Becky but this is Important" said Kyle we go into battle soon" said Kyle.

"My King Douchebag and the other factions are here to help us with the fight against Cartmen; "Oh please the only reason the girls have agreed is Because the Leader Wendy is Stan's girlfriend" Scoffed Rebecca, "Hey how did you know your Majesty?" asked Stan. "Oh please It's obvious Isn't it?" replied Rebecca, "It is kind of obvious Dude Everyone here knows it" said Kyle; Getting up from his chair to greet the other factions. "AH My lord Before you go out there you may want to at least put some pants on" said Stan, "I agree as wonderful as that is you might want to cover it up" replied Rebecca in agreement. "AHH!" yelled Kyle in embarrassment throwing on some pants and his robe. And going outside; "My People Brothers and Sisters i would like to be the first one to welcome the other factions to our kingdoms to help us defeat the humans" announced Kyle.

Everyone cheered, "We'll gladly fight and die for you Your Majesty It is an honor to serve with you in battle" said Douchebag. "Okay everyone let us meet with the humans to Discuss the terms of Battle!" announced Kyle as Stan and The queen both helped him into his armor, and he boldly led his people and the other factions to Phil Collins hill.

MEANWHILE AT CARTMAN"S HOUSE

"My Wizard King my wizard King!" yelled paladin Butters. "God damn it what is Butters?" demanded Cartman, "The Elves say to meet at Phil Collins hill to Discuss Terms of Battle and King Kyle hopes to come to a peaceful solution without the use of violence" replied Butters, "NO! FUCK THAT! We don't Negotiate With fucking Elves Butters" Replied Cartmen. "How many troops do we have?" asked Cartmen, "500 In number" replied Butters, "How many does Kyle have?" asked Cartmen, "Well the last time we checked they have just 300 in number, "Then the time for talk is over lets go to Phil Collins hill and fuck up Kyle!" Yelled Cartman as they made hast to Phil Collins hill, Only to Find Kyle with his brave 1500 troops.

"OHH WHAT THE FUCK! Butters You said They only had 300 troops" screamed Cartman, "well i thought they did" defended Butters, seeing Kyle outnumbered him "It's over Fat arse theirs over 1500 troops with us

" said Kyle, "ATTACK!" yelled Cartman as his troops charged. "CHARGE!" yelled Kyle as him and His troops beat up the enemy troops with wooden swords, absolutely crushed Cartman's Army. "THIS ISN"T OVER NOT BY A FUCKING LONGSHOT" screamed Cartman as he and his injured troops went home crying to their mummies, "VICTORY IS OURS!" Yelled Kyle "YEA!" they all yelled in happiness. "But remember the war isn't over but for now let us return to base and treat our wounded and celebrate today's victory" said Kyle As they returned home and Wendy stopped Stan. "You know Stan I love a man in uniform, Annie did the same for Douchebag.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 part one

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE GREAT WAR IT'S A THREE-PART SEX SCEEN SO BARE WITH ME HERE, R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The March home was a long one but worth it. For King Kyle, His general and ranger Stan his commander Douche bag; Because The women they loved had a big surprise for each of them. Once they returned home Kyle walked up to the throne he sat on and spoke; "My people Victory is ours!" said Kyle earning cheers from his people. Then Rebecca walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "I have a surprise for you" she whispered. "When will I get the surprise?" asked Kyle, "not till later" replied Rebecca. Wendy said the same to Stan, and Annie said the same to douche bag.

 **(LATER)**

Kyle was with Rebecca in his tree house, "Are you ready for your surprise my king?" asked Rebecca. "Yes, I am" replied Kyle; "Yes what?" asked Rebecca, "Yes my queen" said Kyle, As Rebecca disrobed showing she had no panties. "Oh you naughty, naughty Queen come here" said Kyle placing Rebecca over his knee then he begun spanking her bare arse until it had red hand prints on it, "Now for part 2 of your punishment" said Kyle unbuckling his belt, then removing his robe and underwear reviling his rock hard dick; "My, my what have we here?" asked Rebecca. Going to take it into her mouth, "Oh no you don't blowing me gives you pleasure, I'm punishing you now turn around and lean against the wall" said Kyle playfully, Rebecca obeyed as she bent over and put her hands against the wall exposing her pussy and Butthole.

Kyle shoved his boner in her butt and started pounding her hard and fast. "Oh Yes fuck me I'm a bad girl and I must be punished" said Rebecca as Kyle fucked her faster, "Becky I'm coming AHHHH" moaned Kyle coming inside of her butt, Kyle then pulled out of her arse then pushed inside her pussy; "Oh yes, oh yes fuck me Kyle fuck me don't you fucking stop!" demanded Rebecca as Kyle kept pounding Rebecca's soaked pussy. "Oh yes Kyle that feels so good" Moaned Rebecca. "AHHHHHH" Kyle moaned Coming inside her pussy, Kyle pulled out; "Pull your legs up" said Kyle. "As Rebecca obeyed by pulling her legs up. And Kyle shoved his face into her arsehole and started licking, "AHH OH YES THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD DON'T you fucking Stop" moaned Rebecca.

As Kyle moved to her pussy "MMM OH YES OH YES I'M GOING TO CUM AHHH" Moaned Rebecca squirting all over Kyle's face, "Request permission to suck your cock my King" Begged Rebecca giving him the puppy dog eyes; "Permission granted" replied Kyle, as Rebecca took Kyle's dick into her mouth and sucked on it "MMM that feels so good" moaned Kyle, as Rebecca took it out of her mouth and licked it then sucked it again; Kyle surprised Rebecca by coming in her mouth without telling her, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were going to cum?" demanded Rebecca. "I wanted to surprise you He – he" replied Kyle, "Well I've got a surprise for you to my dear" said Rebecca.

"And what's that?" asked Kyle, "Turn around and bend over" replied Rebecca, Kyle obeyed, "Care to know what the surprise is?" asked Rebecca putting on a strap on, "What is it?" Asked Kyle; "Payback for giving me a sore arse now I'm going to give you a sore arse" replied Rebecca Shoving her strap on right inside Kyle's arsehole. "Holy Shit Dude moaned Kyle as Rebecca used her toy to fuck her King's backside. Then she reached around and started Jacking him of really fast; "Rebecca I'm coming" moaned Kyle, coming all over Rebecca's hand.

Rebecca tried to pull her strap on out but it was stuck inside of Kyle; "Oh Shit" said Rebecca, "What?" asked Kyle; "Um The strap on is stuck" replied Rebecca. "What!?" asked Kyle, "Don't worry I'll get Stanley" replied Rebecca. As she took of the strap on and threw on a robe, Rebecca found Stan Drinking with Douche bag and Wendy. "Oh My queen" they said Bowing and Wendy curtsied; "Can we get you something to drink Your majesty?" asked Stan, "No thank you Stanley the king and I need your help" replied Rebecca, "What's wrong?" asked Stan, "Well I don't think you'll believe me unless you see It" replied Rebecca, "Wait I might tag along" said Wendy as they went in the tree house; only to see Kyle with the strap on stuck inside of him.

"Oh god Okay Wendy you grab his shoulders and I'll try getting it out" said Stan as Wendy grabbed Kyle's shoulders, "Okay 1. 2. 3 Pull" said Stan as they managed to get the strap on out of Kyle. "Thanks Guys" said Kyle, "It's our pleasure okay come on Stan Lets go home" said Wendy as they both bowed and left for Stan's house to have some fun of their own.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 PART 1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PART 2 AND 3 OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4 ch3 part2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF THE GREAT WAR IT'S PART 2 OF CHAPTER3 WHEN IT'S STAN AND WENDY'S TURN TO HAVE THEIR FUN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once Stan and Wendy left Kyle's house they walked home hand in hand. "Wow I didn't wake up this morning expecting to have to pull a strap on out of your best friend's arse Stan" said Wendy, "Yea me neither" replied Stan as he held Wendy's hand while his other hand held the hilt of his sword. "Well at least it's over and done with" replied Stan as they walked inside Stan's house; "Yea my parents are on a cruise for a couple of weeks and Shelly's in jail again were all alone" said Stan closing and locking the front door, when he felt Wendy's arms wrap around him and undid his armour and breast plate. Then she put her right hand down Stan's pants and boxers, and begun rubbing him until he was rock hard.

Wendy removed her hand and Stan turned around in her arms. So he could make out with her, Wendy removed Stan's shirt reviling his muscular chest and six pack; then she knelt down and pulled his pants and boxers reviling his fully erect cock, which she gladly took into her mouth and begun to suck and lick on Stan's cock; Stan started fucking her face. Stan fucked Wendy's face hard and fast, Stan kept it up until Wendy could taste Stan's pre cum; Wendy removed it from her mouth, before pulling back Stan's foreskin and licking the cum off of his exposed purple tip, "Oh yes oh god oh fuck" moaned Stan as Wendy stuck the tip of her tongue inside Stan's Dick hole then dragged it down to his balls.

All of a sudden Wendy stoped and stood up, "Okay Stan It's your turn now undress me" Wendy commanded, as Stan unclasped and removed Wendy's heart shaped breast plate and then he lifted her pink armour over her head; Revealing a black laced bra, then Stan moved to Wendy's yellow jeans and unbuttoned them and pulled them off of her legs and one of her ankles reviling matching panties. Stan begun to passionately kiss Wendy's delicate lips before reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side. Reviling Wendy's perfect breasts, Stan started grouping and kissing Wendy's tits, "Oh god" moaned Wendy in pure bliss.

As Stan moved to Wendy's other tit, then after a while Stan stoped; then begun leaving a trail of kisses down Wendy's chest and stomach before he reached her panties; which he pulled off with his teeth, reviling her soaking wet pussy. Stan shoved his face Into Wendy's crotch and begun eating her out, "MMM that feels so fucking good Stan your gonna make me cum OHH GOD!" moaned Wendy squirting all over Stan's face. "Now Stan you're going to fuck my brains out" said Wendy, "right here in the living room?" asked Stan; "Stan do me a favour" replied Wendy, "What's that?" asked Stan, "Shut up and fuck me" replied Wendy. As Stan picked up his naked girlfriend and put her on the couch then he pushed his fully erect cock inside her soaking wet pussy.

"AHHH FUCK!" Moaned Wendy in pure bliss; as Stan fucked her hard and fast, "OH yes fuck me Stan fuck me don't stop please don't fucking stop" moaned Wendy as Stan Kept fucking her pussy. "Fuck yes I love you too" replied Stan as he kept fucking his girlfriend, before coming inside her. "Damn it Stan why didn't you warn me you were going to cum?" demanded Wendy; "What I wanted to surprise the woman I love" replied Stan with his cock still in the warmth of Wendy's pussy, "Pull out now!" demanded Wendy, "But it's so warm" replied Stan, "I don't care because there is another hole that I need you to fuck" replied Wendy pointing to her arsehole.

"Oh I thought I was only allowed to put my dick in your arse on my birthday or other occasions" said Stan, "Well today we had the first of many victories against Cartman so I guess this would count as a special occasion" replied Wendy. As Stan pulled out of Wendy's pussy before rolling her over until she was lying on her belly, then he spread her butt cheeks apart, then he pushed his cock in her butt, "AHH!" moaned Wendy In both pain and pleasure as Stan pounded her arsehole, "Wendy I'm going to cum AHHH!" Moaned Stan coming into her arse, once he was finished Stan Pulled out of Wendy's arse and collapsed next to her both lovers were breathing heavily.

"Thank you Stan I love you so much" said Wendy, "I love you too Wendy" replied Stan as they kissed and got up before cleaning up the living room showered then went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
